


Less Talking, More Undressing

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: “It's a miracle anyone in this universe fucks at all, considering the amount of discussion you seem to require first.”





	Less Talking, More Undressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/gifts).



> This fic exists because PieHeda read an early version of “First and Third” where Michael’s bedmate was Tilly instead of Philippa. When I made that change, she was disappointed and said I could make it up to her with some Tilly smut for her birthday. It turned out to be a fascinating challenge!
> 
> Thank you to nextgreatadventure and crammit for their help and feedback. Without them, this fic would have stalled in the middle. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are a treasure.

“This is boring,” Georgiou hissed. Tilly looked over at the leather clad woman and shrugged.

“If you're bored you can leave,” Tilly said lightly.

“Or you can try celebrating with the rest of us,” Michael suggested. She raised her nearly empty glass toward Georgiou, then gestured vaguely with it around the room. “Today was a major milestone. We’re allowed a night to decompress.”

“Managing a whole year in the 33rd century without dying. I'm thrilled.”

“You might be if you'd let your guard down. Have a drink!” Tilly said. “Join the fun.”

“If this party was ever fun, it isn't now. If we linger too long we’ll be turning the lights off ourselves.” Georgiou glared at the stragglers still in the mess hall. “Look at them, pairing off into couples that are somehow both unlikely and incredibly predictable.”

“Who?” Michael asked, suddenly alert. Tilly glanced at Michael’s glass and the mostly empty bottle of Corellian brandy at her feet and wondered if she'd be nursing her roommate through dry heaves or a hangover later.

“Bryce and that lieutenant from engineering,” Tilly said.

“Good for him. She’s pretty,” Michael said.

“Detmer and Owosekun,” Georgiou said. She pointed to the corner where the helmsman and ops officer were deep in quiet conversation.

“Good for them.They're both really pretty. And smart,” Michael added.

“I suppose everyone's attractive when you've had as much as you have,” Georgiou grumbled.

“You're just upset they have each other, and you’ll be sleeping alone tonight,” Michael said. She arched an eyebrow at Tilly over her shoulder, as if teasing Georgiou was a hilarious private joke instead of a potentially deadly mistake.

“That's ridiculous,” Georgiou said. “I always sleep alone.”

“Excuse me?!” Tilly asked. “I’m pretty sure you've hooked up with at least three people on this ship. Don't act like you're all virginal and proper.”

“Four,” Georgiou corrected. “And regardless of what else happens in my bed, I sleep alone.”

“It’s a Terran thing,” Michael confirmed. “That kind of trust takes years to develop, and even then, the person who knows you best might still stab you in your sleep.”

“It’s a risk,” Georgiou agreed. “And I didn't rise to power by taking unnecessary risks.”

“Wait, so who’s the fourth?” Tilly asked. She squinted as if the answer was written very small on the opposite wall.

“Reno,” Michael said.

“No, I included Reno in my count.”

“Then Nhan.”

“No, I knew about Nhan too. And Linus— although I'm not even sure how that would work, do Saurians even have compatible genitalia?”

“They have tongues,” Georgiou said dismissively. “All those clicks and pops keep them in excellent shape.”

“I still don't know who’s four,” Tilly said, but Michael stood abruptly and derailed her train of thought.

“Let's get out of here,” Michael said, tugging at Tilly’s hand.

“Yes, let’s,” Georgiou agreed. “I have some real alcohol in my quarters. Unless you're desperate to get back to that sad closet you call your shared home?”

Tilly knew it was a terrible idea, but Michael still had her hand and was already moving to follow Georgiou, so Tilly followed them both out of the mess hall, suddenly aware of the pairs of eyes watching them leave.

 

An hour later, Tilly was pleasantly buzzed and reclining on Georgiou’s gigantic plush bed. She definitely didn't think her day was going to end with this. Whatever “this” was— it should have been more awkward but somehow it felt like what Tilly imagined a slumber party would. (If one was in the habit of having slumber parties with morally questionable former dictators and emotionally-repressed Vulcan-raised orphans. Which Tilly wasn't. In truth, it was the closest thing to a slumber party she'd ever been to.)

As she relaxed to the backdrop of Michael’s laughter and the low thrum of Georgiou’s voice, Tilly felt like she might melt into the mattress. The sweet, syrupy blue stuff Georgiou served them made Tilly so relaxed she kept drifting off and losing chunks of time. Her eyes drifted closed, then popped open when she felt the bed near her shift.

Georgiou was kneeling on the bed in front of Michael, cupping Michael’s face with her hand. Her thumb stroked Michael’s cheek.

Tilly watched, frozen, as Georgiou leaned in and kissed Michael. It was a gentler motion than Tilly expected from the Terran emperor.(She'd thought about kissing Georgiou once or twice, and in those daydreams Georgiou was all teeth and roaming hands, feral and overtly sexual, but the way Georgiou kissed Michael was slow and tender. Unexpected, and fascinating.)

Tilly stared as Georgiou pulled slightly back, looking Michael in the eye as her hands worked on zippers and fasteners. Quiet alarms pulsed in Tilly’s mind as Georgiou’s hand slipped into Michael’s uniform pants. Michael’s back arched and she gasped and whimpered and Tilly’s unease spiked.

Yet she couldn't look away. Tilly watched wide-eyed as Georgiou pressed her forehead against Michael’s.

Tilly saw Michael’s mouth moving in whispers she couldn't hear. They kissed again and a flood of emotions rushed through Tilly. She tried to categorize the feelings but the wave was a muddle of arousal, delight, jealousy and discomfort. None of those made sense together, yet somehow Tilly could feel them all at the same time.

“Oh!” Michael exclaimed softly. Tilly looked back to her face. Michael’s eyes were closed and her brow furrowed, as if she were working on a complex problem.

Seeing her best friend in the throes of pleasure felt wrong on one level and utterly right on another.

Michael shifted on the bed, squirming under Georgiou’s touch. Tilly watched them kiss again and wondered what Michael tasted like. Corellian brandy, she assumed, but she suspected it tasted different on a beautiful woman’s lips.

“Come for me,” Georgiou said in a low, rough voice and Michael whined. The sound sent chills down Tilly’s spine. She felt a rush of heat to her core and knew she had to be soaking wet by now. She wanted so badly to touch herself, to come with Michael, but it felt like a line she shouldn't cross so she just watched.

Suddenly Michael shuddered, her head moving side to side on the pillow, coming to rest so her face was turned toward Tilly. Her eyes opened and Tilly saw a flash of shock.

Tilly opened her mouth to say something, anything, but for once she was at a loss for words. Michael held her gaze for a long moment, then stiffened and cried out.

Michael’s hand reached out for Tilly and Tilly let herself be pulled in. Michael’s lips crashed into hers— she was right, Corellian brandy but so much better. They kissed deeply, with Michael holding onto Tilly’s face. Deep noises of pleasure came from the back of Michael’s throat and Tilly couldn't remember ever being this aroused.

As Michael’s movements stilled, the kiss changed. The desperation in it turned to contemplation— and exploration. Tilly’s heart pounded hard in her chest as their mouths moved together.

Finally Tilly pulled away. She looked into Michael’s face and was overwhelmed by the range of emotions she saw there. (Being raised by Vulcans left Michael repressed but with no poker face. Tilly couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw desire there, mixed with uncertainty and what might have been shame.)

“Tilly—” Michael began but Tilly touched Michael’s lips with her finger, quieting her.

“You don't have to say anything,” Tilly whispered. “I mean, you can, but then this moment will end and things will be different and I'm not sure how we’ll handle that.”

“This is ridiculous,” Georgiou groused. Both Tilly and Michael’s focus snapped back to the Terran, who was still kneeling between Michael’s thighs. “Red, take off your clothes. Now,” she added in a sharp tone.

Tilly had her uniform jacket unzipped before if even occured to her to question.

“Wait, I—” she began but Georgiou grabbed Tilly’s hair with one hand and pressed the fingers of the other into Tilly’s mouth.

Tilly moaned as she realized she was tasting Michael on the other woman’s skin. Georgiou smirked and wrapped more of Tilly’s curls around her fist.

“That's it,” Georgiou purred as Tilly sucked on her fingers. “And now you're thinking about how much you want your tongue in her cunt, aren't you, Red?”

Tilly heard Michael inhale sharply and she wondered if Michael wanted that as much as she did. She looked at Georgiou and nodded.

“Good girl,” Georgiou said, pulling her fingers away. “Now, help each other undress while I get another drink.”

Tilly turned to Michael as Georgiou moved to the other side of the room. She reached out to push Michael’s open jacket off, but stopped herself.

“Is this okay?” Tilly asked in a low voice.

“It is,” Michael replied.

“Are you sure? You had a lot of Corelian brandy.”

“I'm fine, Tilly,” Michael assured her. “Are you?”

“I think so. This is kind of… it's sudden but it's also not sudden. If that makes sense.”

“God, so much TALKING with you two,” Georgiou complained as she returned. She plopped into a leather armchair that faced the bed. “It's a miracle anyone in this universe fucks at all, considering the amount of discussion you seem to require first.”

“I don't know how they do it in the Terran empire, but consent is really important here,” Tilly shot back. “Fucking someone who isn't excited to fuck me sounds like a horrible time.”

“Sometimes people don't realize how excited they are to fuck you until they're fucking you,” Georgiou countered. “Michael knows all about that.”

“You do?” Tilly asked turning back to Michael, who looked away, guilt apparent on her face. “Wait… you're number four, aren't you?”

“She is,” Georgiou confirmed with a tight smile. “And you can be number five if you stop overthinking it.”

“Well excuse me, but some of us aren't interested in being reckless with people we love just to get off,” Tilly shot back. “And overthinking is part of my brand so you and your sexy leather-clad mean girl routine can just back off.”

“I see why you like her.” Georgiou smirked at Michael. “She's fiery.”

“She is,” Michael agreed with a bright smile.

“Help her stop thinking so much, Michael,” Georgiou instructed in a voice that made Tilly equal parts fearful and aroused.

“Yeah, help me stop thinking so much,” Tilly repeated, a little too loudly.

Michael smiled in that megawatt way that always threatened to bring Tilly to her knees, then stepped into Tilly’s space. She grasped Tilly’s open jacket and pulled her in firmly until their lips met again.

Tilly would never be able to drink Corellian brandy again without thinking of that quiet, sweet kiss that slowly morphed into something very different. Michael’s mouth moved against hers like they were dancing or skiing down a powdery slope, controlled, confident and smooth as they approached terminal velocity.

“You kiss differently than I imagined,” Tilly blurted out.

“So do you,” Michael replied, a little breathless.

“Less talking, more undressing,” Georgiou insisted.

Tilly turned to look at her. Georgiou was still fully clothed and relaxing in the armchair with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“For now, yes.”

“Well… good,” Tilly said with way more confidence than she felt. She noted Georgiou’s raised eyebrow with a flash of pride. Tilly turned to Michael and pushed her jacket off her shoulders, then allowed Michael to do the same with hers.

Tilly stripped Michael’s shirt off and flung it vaguely in Georgiou’s direction. She pulled Michael close as Michael scrambled to get her shirt off as well.

Tilly shivered when their bare abdomens touched. Michael’s hands slid down Tilly’s lower back to the waistband of her pants as they kissed.

Tilly’s mouth tried to follow Michael when she pulled away, but Michael was focused on unbuttoning Tilly’s pants and shoving them down. Tilly stepped out of them, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

“You've got too many clothes on,” Tilly mumbled. She nibbled on Michael’s neck as she pushed Michael’s pants down and steadied her as she stepped out of them.

Tilly felt a hand on her back and craned her neck around just as Georgiou unhooked her bra.

“One-handed,” Tilly noted, impressed, as Georgiou reached across her to do the same to Michael’s bra. “I thought you were just going to watch.”

“I am, for now. I just wanted to improve the view,” Georgiou purred as she pulled off both their bras. She smacked Tilly’s ass hard with her open hand before returning to her seat.

“What do you think of the view?” Tilly asked Michael, suddenly a little shy.

“I like it,” Michael said. Her eyes roamed over the curves of Tilly’s body. “A lot.”

Tilly took Michael’s hand and brought it to her own breast. Michael took the hint and used the pad of her thumb to trace circles around Tilly’s nipple.

Tilly couldn't remember the last time she was so desperately turned on. She kissed Michael, letting her want push her to more aggressive motions, delighted when Michael responded in kind. Her fingers teased Michael’s breasts, tugging at the stiff peaks until Michael groaned into her mouth.

Suddenly Tilly felt Michael shift. Michael spun them toward the bed, then pushed Tilly back onto it and climbed on top of her.

“Too fast?” Michael asked in a soft voice. Her hand slid down Tilly’s belly and lingered at the top of her underwear.

“Definitely not,” Tilly said. “Get these off me.”

Michael grinned, then used both her hands to rip Tilly’s underwear. Tilly heard a surprised noise come from Georgiou’s direction.

“Sorry… is that not what you meant?” Michael asked with a saucy glint in her eye.

“That was probably the hottest thing that's ever happened to me,” Tilly managed. “But now I really need you to fuck me.”

Michael leaned down and kissed Tilly’s mouth. She settled her lower body between Tilly’s legs, forcing them to spread wide, then moved one of her hands confidently down Tilly’s body.

Michael’s fingers twined in the red curls at the apex of Tilly’s thighs and tugged. Tilly moaned into her mouth and tilted her hips up, desperate for more contact. Michael obliged, skimming her fingertips into the cleft and across Tilly’s clit.

“Oh fuck,” Tilly murmured. She wondered if that weird blue liquor Georgiou had served them had some kind of aphrodisiac properties. She couldn't believe how close she was already, but she was determined to make the experience last as long as possible.

“Tell me what you like,” Michael whispered. She kissed and sucked on the side of Tilly's neck as her fingers slid through Tilly’s slick folds.

“That. I like that,” Tilly said quickly. “And uh— I want your fingers inside me. I want you to fill me up.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael said with a smirk. (And oh god Tilly liked it, liked that blurred line of work and play and the reminder of the chain of command when she was here, naked and flat on her back with Michael between her thighs.)

Tilly looked up at Michael, meeting her eyes as Michael pressed into her.

“More,” Tilly said breathlessly and Michael’s eyes flashed and she adjusted, pulling out and then pushing in again, this time with more fingers. Tilly groaned at the pleasant stretch.

“More,” she repeated. “I like it best when it's almost too much.”

“That's fascinating,” Michael said as she complied. This time the stretch was a challenge, one Tilly had to breath deeply through. She felt flayed open, utterly exposed and completely at Michael’s mercy.

And she loved that feeling. She rarely asked her lovers to push her limits like that; it felt too vulnerable. But everything was different with Michael. Michael, who’d risked everything to save her from the Mycelial network. Michael, who was content to continue to share space with her despite being entitled to much more luxurious quarters by rank. Michael, her friend and now her lover— although perhaps that line had blurred long before they’d even kissed for the first time.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Michael said. She found a rhythm, thrusting steadily, giving Tilly no choice but to embrace all the things Michael was making her feel.

“I'm really close,” Tilly murmured. “Kiss me?”

Michael leaned down and took Tilly’s mouth with her own. Tilly shuddered at the change in angle of Michael's hand. She felt her whole body tensing as her release grew inevitable.

Tilly’s legs clenched hard around Michael’s hips. Her pleasure rushed toward her in waves, first gently then crashing, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Her pussy throbbed around Michael’s hand and she cried out, over and over again as she came.

When Tilly opened her eyes, Michael was gazing down at her, a smug expression on her face.

“You look so pleased with yourself,” Tilly said with a grin.

“You look pretty pleased with me too,” Michael said in a soft, amused voice. She gently shifted her hand inside Tilly, who groaned, then withdrew slowly.

“God, that was incredible,” Tilly said. She stretched her legs as far as they could go, then relaxed back against the bed.

“Yes, you are,” Michael replied cheekily.

Tilly looked up, bleary eyed as Georgiou approached the bed, coming to stand beside it. Georgiou cupped Tilly’s face in her hand and stared at her for a long moment.

“That wasn't nearly as boring as I expected it to be,” Georgiou said finally. “Good job, Red.”

“Thank you,” Tilly replied automatically.

Georgiou stared down at her for another long moment, then let go of Tilly’s face. Tilly watched as Georgiou kissed Michael again, first on the lips then on the forehead.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Georgiou murmured. “I expect you both to be gone by the time I get out.”

“Excuse me?” Tilly asked.

“You heard me. We’re done here.”

“I thought I was going to be number five?”

Georgiou laughed.

“I just indirectly gave you one of the best orgasms of your life. Count yourself as number five if you like. But do it in your own quarters.”

Georgiou sauntered to the bathroom and the door whooshed shut behind her.

“Well that's a little weird,” Tilly grumbled as she began to gather her clothes. 

“I think that was her way of…” Michael trailed off.

“Of what?”

“Of getting us together,” Michael said. “You and me. And she was right— sometimes you don't know how much you want someone until you have them.”

Michael smiled and Tilly’s heart fluttered.

“I'm pretty sure her version had way more fucking in it,” Tilly said. “But yeah… that makes sense.”

“I know we have to talk about it, about all of this,” Michael said. “But I’d really like to sleep on it, preferably next to you.”

“Sure! Yes. Of course,” Tilly agreed quickly. She zipped up her uniform jacket. “Or… we could… not sleep. If you—”

“No, I know what you—” Michael smirked and looked away. “Yes. Not sleeping is good.”

“Sleep or don't sleep, but do it in your own quarters,” a sharp voice came from the bathroom.

By the time Georgiou emerged, freshly scrubbed and clad in a slippery gold silk robe, she was pleased to discover the room was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Terran matchmaking in action, y’all. Whether it’s implying you’ve fucked a gay man’s mirror version or actually fucking the mirror version of your adopted daughter in front of the woman you think she should be fucking, Agent Georgiou does what it takes to facilitate love for stubborn, oblivious people.


End file.
